Arin
Arin Hanson, also known as Egoraptor, is a cartoonist, voice actor, comedian and the leader and co-founder of Game Grumps. He is married to Suzy Berhow. Career Napster, Newgrounds and YouTube Arin, commonly known as "Egoraptor", is an animator who is perhaps best known for the creation of his own series such as Sequelitis and the Awesome series, such as Metal Gear Awesome, a flash animation first posted on Newgrounds and then later on Youtube. The Awesome Series animations that parody video games, Lemon 'n Bill, a comedy series where an anthropomorphic bullet and a lemon get stuck in video game worlds, Girlchan in Paradise!!, a series made with Joshua "TomaMoto" Tomar that parodies shōnen anime, and Sequelitis, a series in which he compares a game and its sequel along with minor animations throughout the video, and most recently for Game Grumps, a channel where he plays games with Danny, who replaced Jon's role as the 'Not So Grump' Game Grump. Other He also appeared as a contestant on the Sony PlayStation game show "The Tester" in its third season, as the community-vote contestant, but was eliminated in the third episode after being accused of using the show to promote himself. When asked about his Tester experience and whether or not he would do it again, he replied negatively.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vDeuPubTH6M&t=30m36s Arin has also done narration work for several episodes of Did You Know Gaming?, a series dedicated to video game trivia that has also had Jon do narration for its episodes (the series has also been mention on Game Grumps). Arin narrated the videos on the Star Fox, Grand Theft Auto, Mario, Mega Man, Pokémon (Part 3 only) and Kirby series. He has also voiced Jason Morris, Mittens, Chief of Cats and Dicky O'Prick (Mittens's Co-worker) in the We Are Native American Cats animation by Max "HotDiggedyDemon" Gilardi. He also did voicework for another creation of Gilardi's, acting as Rarity in the PONY.MOV series. In the first installment of the series, APPLE.MOV, he also voiced Pinkie Pie, although later installments do not feature him doing her voice. In addition, he has worked with many other various animators, like EsquireBob (known for his 3D Game Grumps Animations) and Explosm (known for the popular webcomic "Cyanide & Happines"). He has also been in an episode of ASDF movies, created by TomSka. He voiced two characters in a skit, a mugger and a victim. Personal life Arin was born January 6, 1987. His father, Lloyd "Paparaptor" Hanson, is a musician. He runs the website Old Farts With Guitars, where he talks about his story with music and occasionally about other members of the Hanson family; Arin made 2 Flash Films (Happy Birthday Dad! and It's Dad's Birthday Again!) as birthday gifts for him. Arin's mother's name is Maurette Hanson. Arin has one brother, Nathan, who is an aviator. He is almost exactly three years older than Arin (his birthday is a day before Arin's). He is also said to own a guitar signed by the rock band Hoobastank. He also voiced himself in the Happy Birthday Dad! film. Arin has been engaged to Suzy Berhow since March 25, 2008, and they were married on October 25, 2013Suzy Berhow. Arin named the "Berhow Box" from Metal Gear Awesome after her and made a flash animation where he talks about why he loves her. When Arin was around 19, he and his friends made a club called "The D-Club" where they would show each other their penises every once in a while and sometimes helicopter them. While Arin was the D-Club, he and an anonymous friend got into a sword fight, semi-hard. Trivia *Arin's favorite game is Mega Man X and his favorite movie is Speed Racer. *After Jon's departure, Arin changed his 'Hey I'm Grump' face to have a light highlight in his hair, due to both him and Suzy coloring their hairs to have matching blonde streaksMortem3r and Egoraptor Visit TONI&GUY Academy for a New Matching Look *Arin has a bidet in his bathroom.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X0mdoS3VooE *Arin has a pimpley penis. *Arin height is 6'2" feet as stated by himself in the Game Grumps video, Totally Rad published on July 26 2013 *Why won't Danny respond to my snapchat? :( References Navigation Category:People Category:Featured Articles